Blindness
by Our-DiabolikalRapture
Summary: In psychology, Stockholm Syndrome is an apparently paradoxical psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and have positive feelings towards their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a Joker/OC fic. Be easy on me guys, I've been writing other stories that are not up on this website so I've probably improved from the ones that are up. I do not own anything related to The Batman world, just my character and my imagination. I would love criticism on my work, because I know it's not perfect and pointers are greatly appreciated.

This chapter is a short one since it's an introduction. You might be confused at first because this story is in the eyes of an OC who has known the Joker before and after. This is set Pre-Joker and builds on. He might seem a bit OOC but do not worry. The sadistic clown will come soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

**August 31, 2010**

**Gateshead Project Building 6**

**11:30 PM**

Two days in which hunger has not plagued me… I've been too busy falling into this dark void that will soon have an eternal grasp on me. This void filled with malicious creatures and unimaginable demons screaming a chilling tune that will forever be embedded in this twisted head of mine…

Back then it was never this hard. I would hear them; they would sing to me and slowly try to lure me in. It never worked though, not until he left.

He was my best friend, my lover, my mentor, and my sanity, the only person I could remember.

I laughed to myself, a laugh that was unfamiliar to me. Instead of the beautiful laugh I was "blessed" with, it was more of a screech.

He kept me from giving in, he knew about everything. When nights started to get unbearable I would call him and he'd be there in a heartbeat. One night I called and he never answered. I went to see him and he wasn't there, that was the night that I cried with many similar nights following.

My hands began clawing into my full head of hair and my feet began to pound on the floor. Every minute of every fucking hour of every God forsaken day they got louder. The things they told me to do were implausible but oh so tempting. I've wanted to give in many times, but I had to hold on to the little ounce of sanity I had left since his disappearance.

I was walking on eggshells at this point.

I slowly pulled my hands away from my head looking at the bleached locks that I had unconsciously pulled out. My legs had stopped their childish pounding sometime into my outburst. My intolerable laughter tuned down into a hoarse chuckle.

Slowly I got up from my dark living room floor, grabbing onto the wall for support, and made my way to the abnormally small bathroom in my busted apartment. I put my bloodstained fingertips onto the cracked porcelain sink and turned my eyes up into the mirror, a little smirk playing across my face. There were thin layers of blood coating the edges of my hairline and my lips were cracked to the point where they were unrecognizable. My dark blue eyes had a spark of malice in them, a look that I became used to after having these fits for quite some time now.

I pulled away from the sink and turned around, not being able to stand the sight of my self anymore. A snarl slowly formed its way onto my face and I roughly pulled my hair up into a high bun making the bottom black locks mingle into the bleached blond ones. I took a small step towards the shower and turned on the hot water wanting, no needing, to wash all this grime off. I felt disgusted with myself; then again I always do…

Welcome to my Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**September 1, 2010**

**Richardsville Complex**

**1:28 AM**

Brookelle Cabman stepped out of her car and into the elevator that lead her to her penthouse on the tenth floor. On the way up she took off her heels and held them in her hands. When the elevator finally got to her floor she opened the gate and clumsily closed it behind her.

She made her way into the bedroom, throwing her shoes onto the couch when she passed it. Grabbing a towel she headed towards the shower tripping and cursing on her way. She turned on the hot water and began to undress, leaving the door open. When she was finally inside her steamy shower she started to wash her long black hair, humming a rock song to herself.

A few minutes later another voice began to hum with her. She snapped her head towards the glass shower door and slowly opened it. She poked her head out and looked around seeing nothing. She rolled her eyes and went back to her shower.

A lone figure stood in the dark hallway of the penthouse, watching, waiting. When the figure saw the head go back in it began to make their move and started tiptoeing into the bathroom. The figure's long slender fingers gripped the blade tighter in their hands, making the leather gloves squeak in protest.

After hearing a double in her humming she refused to hum again and instead she began rushing into her shower so she could just go to bed. She turned off the water after rinsing the soap off her body and stepped out the shower, shivering while she looked around.

'_I really need to find myself a new apartment.'_

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, exiting the bathroom. She never made it far, when all of a sudden there was a strong pull of her hair, bringing her back into the bathroom. She let out a scream that was soon muffled by a gloved hand cutting off her circulation.

She began to kick and squirm, clawing at the person on top of her. The person straddled her and replaced their hand with the blade.

Brookelle's eyes went wide and tears formed, she began to sob and stopped fighting. The blade swiped across her throat, ending her life instantly. The figure got up; their breathing became a little labored. Tilting their head to the left, they felt like they were missing something. They smiled and pulled their mask up, revealing their face. The figure bent down in front of the now dead woman. They picked up the girl's head and began their masterpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**August 1st, 2010**

**Gateshead Project Building 6**

**10:00 AM**

I awoke to the sound of a talk show host speaking about some weird murder that happened last night. Some sick person sliced a woman's neck and carved a frown and what seemed like two teardrops on their face. To any other sane person it's revolting and wrong, but I found it really creative and familiar.

I dragged myself towards the old oak closet and pulled out a pair of hip huggers and an old gray tank top. I freshened up as much as I could and walked into my poor excuse of a kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. I opened up the rusting fridge and filled the glass with some water, contemplating on whether or not I should eat for the sake of my health but decided against it.

Wasn't there a rule that force-feeding yourself is bad? Or something along those lines anyways. I laughed, realizing the irony in that.

When I was done I put the glass in the sink, threw on my Chucks, grabbed my book bag from the floor and headed to the train station, throwing my ear buds into my ear.

* * *

The ride to Gotham University felt a little faster than usual, and I was a little annoyed about that. The longer I was away from home the better…

Seeing as I was early, like always, I headed towards the back of the massive college, knowing that the group of people that I can actually stand will be there. I walked with my head bowed, concentrating on the thin string that held my sanity intact. Praying that nothing will make it snap. In my opinion I was doing very well until a high-pitched voice called out to me.

"Hey Hailey! Over here!"

I flinched; my fingers slowly began gripping the straps of my bag a little tighter, my jaw clenched and unclenched and I took deep breaths in through my nose.

'Easy girl…'

After a moment I looked up and forced a smile onto my face, walking up to the small group. I greeted them and engaged in small talk until my thoughts took me into another world.

"Hales, are you okay? You seem a bit off today."

I looked at her; the urge of wrapping my hands around her pretty little neck was tempting.

'Do it…'

'Do it…'

'Do it!'

"I'm fine, Jamie. Thanks."

She gave me an unconvinced look but brushed it off, "Okay, if you say so…"

I turned my head to roll my eyes when something, or should I say someone caught my eye. If I were someone else I'd be gushing about how this person resembled a Greek God, but I'm not and something about this man's brown eyes was oddly familiar. I turned my head to the group and asked,

"Who's he?"

They looked at whom I was talking about and of course Jaime was the first to speak. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with excitement.

"That's Jack Napier," my eyes widened, "He just moved here from some big city. Apparently he lived here before, but that was when he was younger. He's so hot, isn't he?"

I stopped paying attention to her the moment she had said his name.

"He's not that much of a big shot Jamie, by the way I don't think Hailey is even listening to you anymore."

A red headed guy named Luke spoke up, his eyes shooting daggers at the man we now know as Jack. I got up, not wanting to hear where their conversation was going and made my over to where Jack was sitting, reading a book by Hemingway. I stood in front of the table, my eyes boring holes into the top of his shaggy head.

"It took you awhile to get over here."

His voice surprised me, it was a lot deeper than when I saw him last. I slowly sat down, still staring. I couldn't believe it. What had kept me sane for years, my drug, my lifeline, was here.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to talk?"

He finally closed his book; his face was serious as he stared back at me. He gave me what seem like a once over and continued to stare back. I was still too stunned to say a word to him.

"You got thin. Haven't you heard of food?"

At this I snapped out of my trance. Glaring at him I finally answered,

"I can ask you the same thing!"

I looked over at him, as if to see if my outburst was correct and I was proud to say that it was. He did get very thin from the last time I saw him but it didn't particularly mean that he was scrawny. The toned definition from his long tanned arms proved otherwise.

He shook his head at me and gave out a low chuckle. I sat down across from him and began to fiddle with my fingers, my leg bouncing up and down. My eyes darted around anxiously, not knowing what to say. I felt strong, calloused hands rest over mine and I looked directly into his eyes, his face held that mask of seriousness that seemed inerasable.

"Let's get out of here; we have a lot to catch up on. My place is in the process of being… let's just say, renovated. Let's go to your place."

My eyes widen a fraction of a bit and I shook my head slowly.

"I can't. Can't we go somewhere else?"

Curiosity showed its way into his cold brown eyes but then quickly vanished. A ghost of a smirk made its way onto his face and he nodded.

"Let's go to the docks, I'll drive."

He stood up, grabbed his book (which I now noticed was Farewell To Arms), and reached over the table to grab my bag. He slung it over his shoulder and took a few steps away; waiting for me. I slowly got up and walked around the table to stand next to him.

We stood there for a moment, looking each other over once more. I noticed he was a good head taller than me, which was always the same, but his built was different. Now that one of the arms was flexed from holding my bag, I can see the muscle and the rip. His torso was lean and the white t-shirt he wore clung onto him, showing an outline of his defined chest and his perfectly cut abdomen. The jeans he wore fit snug around his waist and bagged at the ankles where a pair of black working boots was covering his feet. I was impressed though. I loved the change.

I looked back up into his eyes, noticing that he was still looking me over. I began to wonder what he thought of me. He was probably disgusted. My five-six frame weighed at least one twenty, well from when I checked last. I probably lost more from the lack of food the past couple of days. I lacked any form of muscle and my face looks slightly sucked in. Black bags were making themselves known under my eyes and my hair was up in a messy bun.

He began to walk and I followed until we finally made our way to a black SUV. He opened the door for me and I hopped in. He made his way to the driver's side and once he got in he threw my bag into the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Gotham Harbor**

**12:30 PM**

The docks were just as I remembered; the smell of the salt water and the feel of the cool breeze relaxed me instantly. I looked to my side and saw Jack make his way towards the edge and I eagerly followed. We stood at the edge staring out into the water.

I felt a hand in my hair, pulling out the hair tie that held my hair up. I looked over at him and saw him sit down; his feet dangling and the hair tie on his wrist. I slowly sat down next to him, my hair obnoxiously blowing in the wind.

"How have you been?"

I shook my head, avoiding the question and looked at the water again. I felt his eyes bore into me.

"I'm going to guess not so well. Well if it makes you feel better I haven't been doing too good either. I guess being separated from a loved one for too long does that to people."

I looked at him and saw he had turned his head, his cold eyes glaring at his boots. We stayed like that for a while until his head snapped back up, startling me out my trance.

"I thought me leaving would be good for the both of us. I thought we needed our space. You know every time you would call me about those voices I thought it was because of the things I would do to you. All those times I would hit you and scream at you, I thought it was because of that. I can see now that that's not the case."

He turned his body around so it was facing me, back against a crate and his right leg bent onto the dock while the other one was left to dangle.

"I'm right, aren't I? About the voices, you're hearing them again, aren't you?"

I nodded, not being able to look at him anymore.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

He shook his head; "You're going to have to talk about it eventually, Hale."

"I know, it's just… I'm at ease right now and it scares me to talk about it when I have no reason to."

He tilted his head a bit; "So when you're with me you don't hear them?"

"Exactly, I just want to enjoy the tranquility."

"Jesus, Hale. So this whole time…" He sighed and got up, walking towards me. He sat behind me, his legs on either side of me and he wrapped his arms around my chest, his head resting on my shoulder. I tensed instantly not being used to this type of comfort. It's almost been three years.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear.

I did what he said and laid my head back onto his shoulder.

"How have you been fighting them?"

"By thinking of you…"

He sighed and held me tighter; I got a little more comfortable in his embrace.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

I turned to look at him, confusion written all over my face.

He smirked, the first smirk I've seen on his face since I saw him.

"It's just to brighten the mood a bit. What's black, white, and read all over?"

"A deck of cards?"

He gave me a weird look, "No, a newspaper."

I laughed a real laugh.

"That was so corny!"

He chuckled, "I know."

* * *

We spent the whole day just sitting and talking about unimportant things. When it was about six, we went to some seaside restaurant and it reminded me of when we first met and started dating about four years back.

I wasn't plagued with the demons in my head and overall it was the best day I've had in years. Of course though, good things always come to an end.

He pulled up to my building, shaking his head when he realized where I was living.

"I can't believe you chose these projects… I thought you'd do better."

I didn't answer, only ignored him and grabbed my bag from the back seat.

"Thank you…" I turned to open the door but I was stopped. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest. He took his other hand and grabbed my face, kissing me, at first timidly. I was in shock but responded quickly, it soon turned into a kiss filled with passion and intensity.

He pulled away first and slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Call me in case of anything."

I nodded my head, not being able to meet his gaze. I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. He waited until I entered the building before he slowly drove off. A smile slowly made its way onto my lips until I got to my floor. I opened the door and looked inside the dark apartment, my smile instantly turned into a frown. I stepped one foot in and felt tears stinging the back of my eyelids.

'_This isn't going to last.'_

'_He's going to leave you like he did before.'_

'_Just you wait; you're nothing but a little whore to him.'_

'_That's why he left you to begin with.'_

'_You're nothing to him.'_

'_NOTHING!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**August 8****th****, 2010**

**Richardsville Complex**

**8:30 PM**

It's been a week since he last saw and heard from her. He was expecting a call the next day but it didn't happen.

'_What the fuck is going on?'_

He got up and paced the penthouse. His "roommates" sat on the new couches watching. He stopped and stared at his blackberry, stranded on the coffee table.

"What's going on Jack? You're losing your touch already?"

Jack's head snapped towards a man leaning against the entryway of the kitchen. Jack glared at him and took a small step towards him.

"I got us this fucking place didn't I?"

A smaller man stepped up from the couch trying to now comfort the fuming Jack.

"What I think he's trying to say Jack is that, we were expecting this to happen a bit sooner than it's actually happening."

"Trust me I was expecting it sooner too."

Jack grabbed the truck keys and his cell phone and left the penthouse, furious with his "roommates" for doubting him.

He hopped into the truck and slammed the door closed; starting the engine he checked his phone again. He felt like an idiot for not getting her number but he was just so caught in the moment he forgot.

He drove all the way to the project buildings and parked his car in building 6's parking lot. He rushed out and ran up the stairs, thinking the elevator would be too slow. The stairways smelt like piss and shit, it was completely revolting. When he got halfway up to the seventh floor he stopped. He just realized he had no idea where she exactly lived.

'_Fuck!'_

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed one of his roommate's number. He waited impatiently until they finally answered.

"What's up Jack?"

"I came here not knowing—"

"Where she lived, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, give me a second."

He waited for at least ten minutes, when he heard a scream coming from another floor up. He looked up and ran.

"Sorry, can't wait any longer." He hung up and focused on where the scream came from.

He found the floor but finding the apartment was a different story. He pressed his ear against every door, wanting the scream to make it apparent again. When it did he ran towards the door and began to bang on it.

"Hailey! Hailey open up! It's me, Jack!"

He heard a muffled cry and began to bang his shoulder into the door.

'_One, two, three!'_

The door busted open and he looked around, he walked in cautiously, making sure he didn't step on anything. He heard another scream coming from a closed door where he guessed was a bedroom. He picked up his pace and opened the door to find Hailey sitting on her windowsill, the window wide open behind her, rocking back and forth.

He took a wary step towards her, his hands moving forward so he was ready to catch her if she needed it.

"Hailey, relax. Look at me Hale. Look at who it is. It's me Jack."

As he got closer to her he was able to see her more clearly. The sight didn't surprise him or faze him. She was covered in blood, from head to toe and he had a feeling it was not all hers.

He took a step back when her head shot up to look at him. She tilted her head to one side, her eyes bloodshot and cold. He took another step towards her, watching her hands in case she did something.

When he saw she wasn't going to do anything he quickly grabbed her forearms and pulled her away from the window. He dragged her into her bathroom and sat her on top of the toilet, leaving her side for just a second to turn on the light. The first thing that caught his attention was the broken mirror over the cracked sink. Shaking his head he went back to her and winced.

Deciding that she wouldn't mind, he undressed her and got a warm bath ready. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched her; she was in a weird trance. Her eyes looked unfocused and all she did was stare at the wall, her body slightly shaking. She had goose bumps forming everywhere and her skin was flushed and paler than usual.

When the bathtub was ready he gently picked her up and put her inside. He was debating on whether or not he should leave her for a second to throw out the bloody clothes but decided against it, sitting on the edge of the bathtub to watch her.

After a couple of minutes of letting her soak in the water, he took shampoo and started to wash her hair, getting her body wash right after for her body.

He got her out the tub fifteen minutes later and wrapped her up in one of the towels he found hanging. He slowly led her back into her room and sat her down onto her bed. After finding some undergarments and clothes he dressed her and sat her back down, grabbing a duffle bag from under the bed and packing some things for her.

He swung the now full bag over his shoulder and grabbed her arm, making his way out the door and not forgetting to grab her keys. He locked the door behind him and took her hand again.

They made their way out the building and into the SUV in the parking lot. He picked her up and sat her in the passenger seat, buckling her in. Once he was in he sped off back to the penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**August 10, 2010**

**Unknown**

My head was pounding and blood rushed as I sat up making me lightheaded. I took a deep breath before looking around.

'_Where the hell am I?'_

I looked anxiously; this room frightened me. The walls were cement and cold. I clutched my chest as my heart began to race. There was only a hanging bulb as a light source and a boarded window.

* * *

_I choked back a sob as I tried to claw the rope off of my wrists; the blindfold infuriated me to no end._

_ "If I were you sweetie, I'd stop trying. Those ropes are not going to come off with your petty attempts"_

_ I tried to yell at him but the gag in my mouth muffled my words. I tried to jump out of the seat but all I really did was make it scrape against the floor as it jumped with me._

_ The man laughed, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"_

_ He took steps towards me and I felt dry stubby hands caressing my face. I pulled back, earning a slap across the face. He pulled my hair back and began to whisper into my ear, making me whimper._

_ "You are stuck here now, Hailey. Your soul is ours. Your body is ours. We will do what we want with you and you will obey." He removed the gag from my mouth and I finally let out a sob._

_ "Oh my precious girl, don't be sad. You belong here, with us."_

_ "People will look for me! They'll kill you and whoever you're with!" I managed to choke out. What a pathetic excuse for mercy…_

_ He laughed and so did the others. What a chilling laugh… So demonic…_

_ "No one will care after a few months. You'll just be another Jane Doe. As for finding us… I doubt it. You're trapped here sweetheart. No one will find you… Not now, not ever. You understand Hailey? Do you? Do you hear me Hailey? Can you?"  
_

* * *

"Hailey! Can you hear me? Open your eyes Hails! It's Jack!"

I did what I was told and when it was indeed Jack I clung onto him. I trembled in his arms as he held me tight. I was so confused and upset.

"Where are we?" He put his lips to my ear, "We're at my place… I told you I needed some renovating done."

I took a shaky breath, "Why though? Last I checked I was in my apartment."

"I went to check on you and you were in a certain state… There was blood everywhere…"

I squeezed him closer to me and his arms tightened, "Was it all mine?"

"No, you killed a cat… You're landlord called me, told me it was under the couch. He thinks someone pulled a prank on you because your door was busted in. I let him believe it."

I nodded my head and we sat there for a while longer. I began to think of the dream I had… Was it really a dream? Or was it a vision, a memory of some sort. It was terrifying, the laughs and the taunting that the man did to me. Was he the reason I suffer now? I need answers.

"Jack, I had a nightmare…Well I don't know if it's really a nightmare or if it's a vision."

He pulled away and stared into my eyes, his eyebrows frowning. "What?"

I shifted back on the bed so my back was against the wall. He stood in his place, his shoulders hunched as he turned his head to face me.

"It was so real, Jack. I was blindfolded and tied to a chair. I guess I was kidnapped and the guy was so cruel. He had people with him and it sounded like they were all men. His laugh, Jack… it was terrible… All of their laughs were… It reminded me of the demons… The ones in my head…"

I shivered and stopped talking. I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. Jack shifted and lay down on his side, reaching up to caress my cheek. I shivered as I thought of the man that now haunts me.

"Did the blindfold ever come off?"

"No."

He sighed and pulled me to him. "It was probably just a bad dream."

I shrugged and melted into his embrace. Minutes felt like hours and for the first time in forever my stomach actually roared of hunger. He chuckled and pulled us both up. I blushed and looked away from him, embarrassed with my odd circumstance. It was only with him that I felt even the slightest bit normal.

He got up and stretched, his shirt lifting a bit over his abdomen showing me the V that hid underneath his jeans. He put his arms down and ruffled his blond hair with his hands.

"You want to get something to eat now, or do you want to take a shower first?"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing one of my tank tops and a pair of shorts. My skin was dry and sticky with sweat. I felt my hair and winced at the rat's nest the rested on my head. I looked up at him and a small smirk was on his face.

"I think I'd like to shower first."

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. We went down a long hallway that turned into a very large living room. Everything looked undone.

"Was this place just built?"

He stopped walking to look around; a proud look entered his eyes but was quickly replaced with a look of calmness.

"Nah, when I bought it they said some girl was murdered in it. So my roommates and I decided to rip everything off and redo the place."

As soon as he said that the elevator doors open and in came three young men. Behind them was an older looker man with a smaller build than the rest but was still creepy looking. He gave me a slow chilling smile while the other ones stopped and stared. I looked at Jack and saw him glaring at them.

"Well boys, let's not be rude to our guest… Sorry Hails, they weren't expecting visitors until after we were done here."

"It's fine."

The men waved hi and the older one just continued to smile at me. I rolled my eyes and began to walk as Jack pulled my hand towards the direction of the bathroom.

"There's a clean towel hanging on the rack and I'm pretty sure you know how to work a shower. Shampoo and conditioner are in there so knock yourself out."

He went to walk out but I pulled him back to me, my fingertips hovering over the frown that was stuck to his lips. He leaned his face against them and I sighed, reaching over to peck his lips with my own. He returned the small kiss, turning around to leave.

* * *

He walked back down to the living room after he heard the door shut softly behind him. He turned to see his roomies sitting around.

"Can you guys be anymore pathetic?"

They looked up at him, a beefy heavyset man named Derek sat up and glared at him.

"We thought you were fucking around when you said you were going to bring her, asshole."

Jack's eyes turned to slits and his shoulders hunched as looked up at him. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to like that? Don't forget I can rip your ass apart."

"Boys, boys, boys, relax. There's so much tension, it's making me get a headache."

The older man stepped out from the kitchen, brushing his well-tailored suit off, his rings twinkling against the light from the room. He looked up at them and shook his head.

"I'm upset with you Jack… You should have given us a little heads up. I would have freshened up more."

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, placing his foot against it as well.

"She's starting to remember… Not what we want her to remember though. She's remembering the first night."

The man raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. He smoothed his hair back and walked up to Jack so they were face to face.

"Then you're not doing it right… Get her to remember who she really is and not who she was by the end of the month. If you fail then there will be consequences for her and you."

He turned away from Jack and towards the exit with Derek. He then stopped and turned his head to the side and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"By the way, Jack. Have I told you that you should smile more? Those frowns don't suit a man of your…class."

Jack snarled at him and went towards the bathroom when he heard the showerhead turn off, letting the man exit himself.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and I wrapped the towel tighter around me. I slowly opened the door and peeped out to see a head of blond hair in front of me. I smiled and shoved his head away.

"Took you long enough, I was about to pass out."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut it."

"Where do you want to change?"

"Are those guys still here?"

"Just two of them."

"I'll change here then…"

"Alright, I'll get your clothes."

When the door closed I sat on top of the toilet resting my head against the cool tiles. This was probably the only place in the house that hasn't been touched. I sighed, ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Throughout my whole shower I had this churning and excitement protruding my body and mind with the thought that someone was murdered here.

It was freaking me out…

Could this be the same place where that girl was found badly carved up? If so who would possibly think of something as creative as that…

Another soft tap was heard at the door and I opened it, retrieving the clothes and mumbling a soft thank you, still wrapped up in my thoughts.

I got dressed and stepped out and into the living room. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the large space as the men stared me up and down. I don't know what it was about these guys but it made my naturally fired nature calm into a pool of water. I was so uncomfortable and I couldn't explain it.

Jack finally appeared with my sneakers in his hands and my leather jacket. He handed them to me and waited patiently for me to finish. He grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator, not speaking the whole time.


End file.
